Database systems are typically used to store, manage, and retrieve various forms of data, along with relationships between the data. Various forms and types of databases have been employed across computer systems for the management of customer lists, inventory data, transactional information, web page management, among a host of other data. In a first database type, a relational database system is a collection of data items organized as a set of formally described tables of fields from which data can be stored and accessed. In a second database type, graphs may be generated to represent data sets, wherein data objects may be represented as nodes and relationships between the objects represented as interconnecting edges.
Databases can quickly become very large as the amount of data increases as well as the number of relationships between fields increases. Further, manipulation of relational databases can require large amounts of memory and processing power, especially when many fields and data entry relationships are maintained. The searching of these databases has been laborious, time consuming, and inordinately and exhaustively detailed, requiring the individual treatment and assessment of each of a multiplicity of nodes and edges. Further, separate and distinct processing languages may be required to process data in the relational database and graph systems. Thus, it may burdensome for programmers to generate data queries using each of the required languages.